les choses changent
by dju14
Summary: Brennan invite de nouveau Hacker pour le plus grand malheur de Booth. Suite de l'épisode 5x05
1. Chapter 1

Bones ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire :)

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, un homme fixait le plafond depuis près de 30 minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Brennan pouvait être aussi dure avec lui après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle et sa famille.<p>

Il repensait à leur rencontre dans son bureau. Lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle qui ne tenait plus en place. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était plus qu'émoustillée quand Hacker était dans la pièce.

Il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait. La remarque qu'avait fait sa partenaire sur le fait qu'elle ne pensera pas une seule seconde à lui parce qu'elle était très attirée par Andrew. Alors que depuis son coma, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle.

_A quoi bon avoir subi ce couteau en plein cœur si c'est pour finalement parler de moi ?_

Le pire était que de toute les choses qu'elle pouvait raconter sur son partenaire était une histoire extrêmement personnelle de son enfance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait toujours comme un rouleau compresseur avec lui.

Même quand son patron lui a demandé si elle était satisfaite de Booth. Par modestie, il a répondu que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas et elle a répondu qu'il avait raison ce qui a pas mal déçu l'agent.

_Pourquoi veut-elle toujours me rabaisser devant ses petits amis ?_

« Vous n'êtes pas prêt ? »

Il reconnu la voix de Brennan. Il baissa son regard vers elle et ne pu qu'admirer l'anthropologue qui se tenait devant lui. Les cheveux détachés, légèrement maquillée comme il aimait. Sa robe était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient attirés quelques secondes sur son décolleté qui mettait bien sa poitrine en valeur.

« Non, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir. J'ai des gros dossiers à boucler et je n'en vois pas le bout.»

Il se remit à la lecture du rapport d'autopsie qu'il avait entre les mains.

Brennan était partagé entre l'irritation et incompréhension.

« Mais c'est une découverte extraordinaire. Même le gouverneur va faire le déplacement. Toute l'équipe sera présente aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ses dossiers pour une soirée ? »

Il continua à lire et lui répondit sans même la regarder.

« Désolé mais je veux que tous ses dossiers soient en ordre afin d'en être débarrasser au plus vite. Une autre fois peut-être. Et puis vous savez, je ne suis pas un grand fan de l'Egypte.»

Le peu d'attention qu'il lui accordait commençait à énerver la jeune femme. Il savait pourtant que c'était une passion pour elle et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne faisait pas un petit effort pour elle. Après tout, elle allait bien le voir jouer de temps en temps au Hockey bien qu'elle détestait la brutalité de ce sport.

« Bien, c'est comme vous voulez.»

Il pouvait ressentir de la déception dans sa voix.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me voir je suppose.»

« A vrai dire non. Je suis venu pour Andrew. Il va m'accompagner pour cette soirée et il m'a dit de l'attendre ici. »

Booth se raidit immédiatement.

« Il vous a invité de nouveau ?»

Il sourit légèrement alors qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur mais il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions.

« A vrai dire non, c'est moi. Je devais me faire pardonner pour avoir gâché le dernier diner à cause de l'enquête.»

Vêtu d'un smoking, Hacker entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire en voyant la tenue de sa compagne.

« Whaou Temperance, vous êtes ravissante.»

« Merci Andrew. Ce smoking vous va à ravir.»

« Merci. Ca fait un peu James Bond.»

Brennan riait à sa remarque mais Booth était partagé entre deux émotions.

Il pouffa légèrement de rire en imaginant son patron en meilleur agent des service secrets britannique alors qu'il savait à peine se servir de son arme. A ses yeux, il ressemblait plus à mister Bean dans le film Johnny English qu'à James Bond.

Mais il était un peu jaloux de voir sa partenaire se comporter comme une ado à son premier rendez-vous. Elle souriait tout le temps et ses yeux brillaient de désir pour lui. De plus, elle riait à ses blagues alors qu'avec Booth ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas la Brennan qu'il connaissait. Bien que ça ne le dérangeait pas de la voir comme ça mais avec d'autre homme que lui, oui.

« Moi je suis la scientifique russe experte en nucléaire.»

_Mais pourquoi je lui ai demandé de regarder ce film._

Et là, elle sortit une phrase en russe ce qui étonna Hacker.

« Mais dis donc vous êtes vraiment pleine de surprise. »

« Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu.»

Ils se sourirent sur cette remarque pleine de sous entendus.

« Ne soyez pas en retard.»

Brennan et Hacker tournèrent leur tête dans sa direction.

« Vous avez raison mais vous ne venez pas, Booth ? »

« J'ai des dossiers à remplir.»

Hacker sourit.

« Pas de repos pour les braves.» Il propose son bras que Brennan prit avec grand plaisir. « Venez, ma chère. Allons combattre ce méchant qui veut détruire la planète.» dit-il en sortant de son bureau.

Il entendit de nouveau le rire de Brennan ce qui commençait à l'agacer de plus en plus. Son portable vibra et il décrocha immédiatement.

« Allo...oui...je comprends...d'accord...de rien... au revoir.»

Il raccrocha furieusement son téléphone.

_Donc résumons..._

_Brennan drague mon patron dans mon bureau._

_Elle va surement coucher avec lui après sa soirée._

_Je n'ai pas Parker finalement ce week end._

_Il y a personne qui veut m'achever ?_

Charlie qui passait devant le bureau de Booth pour se rendre ascenseur s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil.

« Ah agent Booth, la séance avec le Dr. Sweets a été avancer. Ce sera vendredi à 18h00.»

S'en était trop. Booth laissa tomber sa tête lourdement sur le bureau.

_Journée de merde...c'est vraiment une journée merdique !_

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand MERCI à Carpediem64 et Fandebones ! Ainsi qu'à July et T'pau pour les comms sur mon os ! Ce sont des commentaires aussi gentils qui me pousse à vous donner une suite rapidement !

* * *

><p>« Je vous trouve bien silencieuse Temperance. Il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? »<p>

En effet, Brennan n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le début du trajet. Préférant regarder le paysage défiler. Elle tourna la tête vers le conducteur avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

« Non Andrew, ça va très bien. »

« Vous devriez être fière de vous. Résoudre un crime aussi vieux est quelque chose de remarquable. »

« C'est vrai que c'est gratifiant mais c'est aussi un travail d'équipe. Tout le monde a participé à ce projet. »

« En tout cas, je tiens à vous le redire. Votre discours était vraiment passionnant. »

« Ca parlait de science et d'histoire. J'étais donc dans mon élément. Par contre, les conférences de presse pour mes livres, ce n'est plus aussi simple. »

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Les gens sont habituellement plus attachés à la relation entre les héros qu'à l'enquête elle-même. »

« Pour ma part, je préfère le mélange des deux. C'est normal que des liens se créent entre deux personnes qui combattent le crime. Quand on est face au danger, on doit avoir une confiance aveugle pour son équipier. »

Elle réfléchissait un instant en repensant à Booth et elle. C'était vrai que leur relation avait beaucoup changé depuis le début de leur partenariat. C'était la première personne à qui elle allait se confier quand elle avait un problème ou juste pour demander un conseil.

« Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est surtout le fait de parler de relation amoureuse qui me met assez mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça. »

Il pouffa de rire.

« Ca me semble difficile à croire. »

Elle le fixa, étonnée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Une femme aussi jolie...attirante...intelligente...anthropologue de renommée internationale et qui est auteur de best seller...vous êtes un peu comme une perle rare alors j'ai du mal à vous imaginer disponible. »

« Essayez-vous de me faire du charme monsieur l'assistant du directeur Hacker ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

« Moi ? Essayer de vous faire du charme. Complètement. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle trouvait la présence d'Andrew très agréable. Il était plutôt charmant, assez intelligent et il aimait aussi beaucoup l'histoire. Ils n'avaient pas de mal à trouver des sujets de conversation. De plus, elle le trouvait assez drôle. Serait-ce les qualités d'Andrew ou le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'homme dans son lit depuis plus d'un an ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_Jeudi 05h30..._

DRING DRING

Il grogna à cause de l'objet de malheur qui osa le réveiller en pleine nuit. Il prit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Booth...ouai...ok j'arrive tout de suite. »

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et jeta un regard sur le réveil puis pesta une nouvelle fois.

« Bon dieu ! Les gens ne peuvent pas trouver des corps quand il fait jour. Quel abruti va promener son chien à 4h du matin. »

Il se prépara aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait mais se resservait le droit de boire tranquillement son café avant de partir.

_Après tout, ce n' est pas une question de vie ou de mort !_

20 minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant la porte de sa partenaire. Il vérifia l'heure avant de frapper.

_Elle est peut-être déjà au labo._

Il toqua ses trois petits coups habituels. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra sans demander son accord, comme d'habitude.

« Préparez-vous, la police a trouvé des ossements dans un parc de... »

Quelqu'un se racla légèrement la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Booth se retourna immédiatement et déglutit difficilement.

« Booth. » salua-t-il.

« Boss. »

Hacker était vêtu d'un simple pantalon avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Booth remarquait que ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou victorieux mais plus le genre qui servait à masquer un embarra. Il n'avait pas l'air non plus très à l'aise dans cette situation.

Les yeux de Brennan allait de l'un à l'autre. Elle pensait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Faire les présentations ? Ils se connaissaient déjà. Elle tourna les talons et partait en direction de la salle de bain.

« Servez-vous du café en attendant que je revienne. »

Les deux hommes l'observaient jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Ils échangèrent un regard. L'un était mal à l'aise, l'autre avait un regard vide.

« Je...café ? » essaya-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non... j'en ai assez...Je vais essayer de rapprocher la... dites lui que je l'attend en bas. »

« D'acco... »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà parti.

Son sang bouillonnait. Il lui fallait une bouffée d'air frais aussi vite que possible. Il traversa la rue en vitesse puis s'adossa contre sa voiture en fermant les yeux. Il sentait son cœur battre à plein régime. Il essayait de se calmer en faisant des exercices de respiration ce qui semblait marcher petit à petit.

Il en avait marre de vivre ça. Il ne voulait pas croire Sweets quand il lui avait dit que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réels. Qu'ils allaient disparaître. Mais maintenant, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça se réalise. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle le détruisait jour après jour.

Il le lui avait juste demandé de ne pas parler de lui pendant son rendez-vous et elle est arrivé à raconter à son patron une histoire extrêmement personnelle de son enfance.

Il le lui avait juste demandé de ne pas coucher avec son patron et elle l'a mis dans son lit en deux jours.

_Si ça se trouve, elle a couché avec le soir de la cérémonie._

Il passa une main dans cheveux en soupirant.

_Bon sang ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé de divorcer, de se couper un bras ou de quitter son travail. Juste de ne pas coucher avec lui. Si vraiment ses besoins étaient si urgent que ça, elle n'avait qu'a demander à Angela. Je suis sûr qu'elle a un répertoire rempli de mec qui ont très envie de la mettre dans leur lit. _

_Je vais finir par croire qu'elle le fait exprès pour m'énerver. _

_Elle ne ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'elle me fait ? J'en ai assez de souffrir à cause d'elle. Quelle est la différence entre Hacker et un autre homme ? C'est parce qu'il est l'assistant du directeur au FBI ? N'avait-elle pas dit que ses yeux ne se seraient plus attirés par des babioles brillantes ? _

_Je vais finir par croire qu'elle n'est plus une personne de confiance._

« On peut y aller. »

La voix de sa partenaire le ramena à la réalité. Au bout d'un kilomètre, elle décida d'engager la conversation pour le plus grand malheur de Booth.

« Vous pouviez rester prendre un café au lieu de m'attendre en bas. »

_Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aussi tailler la bavette avec mon patron à moitié nu dans votre cuisine._

« Je m'en suis fait un assez fort ce matin. J'ai ma dose.»

« Je pensais que c'était à cause de la présence d'Andrew. »

« Vous êtes une grande fille. Vous couchez avec qui vous voulez. »

Elle était contente qu'il le prenait aussi bien.

« Après tout ça ne changera... »

« Par contre, on ne doit pas en parler. Vu que c'est mon patron, je veux rester dans un cadre purement professionnel. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Très bien. »

Elle passa les portes du labo une heure plus tard. Les ossements étaient ceux d'un animal mais les policiers ont préféré la traiter comme une scène de crime pour éviter de souiller maladroitement des preuves. Son portable sonna. Elle souriait en voyant le numéro.

« Oui, Andrew. »

« Je vous appelle pour... »

« On peut se tutoyer. »

« Avec plaisir. Je t'appelle pour te dire que j'ai déposé les clefs sur ton bureau mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai croisé personne de ton équipe. »

« En même temps, on n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Oui, je sais Temperance mais comme c'est ton lieu de travail, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser vis à vis de tes collègues. »

« C'est gentil d'être prévenant. »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa mais bizarrement, elle ne voulait pas arrêter la communication.

« Tu es resté longtemps après que je sois parti ? »

« Environ 20 minutes. Je me suis permis de faire la vaisselle. Cela te fera une corvée en moins à faire ce soir. »

« Merci. J'ai horreur de faire la vaisselle. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu m'as préparé un succulent repas. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire est de nettoyer les plats. »

« Est-ce pour le repas ou le reste de la soirée ? »

Elle souriait.

« J'aurai nettoyé toute la cuisine si ça aurait été pour la soirée. » Elle pouffa de rire. « Désolé, je n'arrête pas de parler mais tu dois être en train de travailler sur la scène de crime. »

« A vrai dire, les ossements n'étaient pas humain. Je les ai quand même amené avec moi pour éviter toute erreur de ma part. »

« J'admire ton professionnalisme. »

Elle entra dans son bureau suivit de Camille.

« Les ossements sont arrivés. »

« Merci, Camille. »

Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil.

« Avant de te laisser, je tenais à te dire que j'ai passé une soirée vraiment agréable et que si tu veux qu'on se revoie, ce sera avec grand plaisir. »

« Je serai assez contente de renouveler l'expérience. »

« Très bien, quand tu auras une soirée de libre ou même si tu veux juste déjeuner, tu m'appelles. »

« Très bien mais toi aussi. »

« Méfie toi, je pourrai bien te prendre au mot. »

Ils pouffaient de rire.

« Bonne journée, Andrew. »

« A toi aussi, Temperance. »

Elle posa son portable sur le bureau et s'enfonça dans son siège avec un sourire en repensant à sa soirée.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir et c'est le seul salaire des auteurs ! Un cadeau rapide et facile mais surtout gratuit lol ! Et puis, c'est pas impossible que des gentils commentaires peuvent avoir le pouvoir de publier la suite plus rapidement. Même les critiques sont bonnes à prendre tant qu'elles sont constructives.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Manou45 et Nath16 pour ces gentils commentaires !

_Nath16 : Je ne peux pas être gentille avec Boothie mais je peux être gentil lol... Je suis un gars...je sais que c'est pas courant un gars qui écrit des fics mdr_

_J'espère que la discussion Angie/Brennan va vous plaire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Surprise par cette voix si familière, Brennan se tourna et vit Angela. Les mains sur les hanches et un regard lourd de reproche. Elle souffla intérieurement.<p>

_Super ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? _

« Faire quoi, Angela ? »

« Ne joue pas l'innocente. Tu es parti précipitamment hier soir dans une tenue qui veut clairement dire " _prend moi tout de suite "_...tu as ce sourire depuis que tu as passé les portes du labo puis je remarque que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi...donc tu as couché avec le patron du patron de Booth !»

Les yeux assassins d'Angela n'empêcha pas à Brennan de répondre par un sourire coquin.

« C'est exact.»

Angela soupira de frustration.

« Mais enfin Brenn, c'est le patron du patron de Booth !»

« Oui et c'est aussi le patron du patron de plein d'agents du FBI !»

« Je t'avais dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée.»

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. Lui et moi sommes très attirés l'un par l'autre et cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas eu _d'homme entre les jambes_.»

Elle précisait ses derniers mots avec des guillemets car Angela utilisait souvent cette expression.

« C'est pas une raison d'enrouler tes jambes autour de n'importe qui.»

Brennan souffla un instant.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais rencontré un inconnu dans un bar, Angela. Nous sommes sortis ensemble à trois reprises donc il est normal de passer au sexe. C'est une règle que tu m'as apprise. » Voyant l'attitude de l'artiste, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec elle. « C'est quoi le problème ? Tu es toujours la première à me dire de foncer quand je rencontre un homme. »

« Oui mais là c'est différent. Tu as pensé une seconde à Booth ? Tu savais très bien que ça l'agaçait que tu le fréquente alors comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il apprendra la nouvelle ? »

« Déjà ce n'est pas à Booth de me dire avec qui je dois avoir des rapports sexuels puis il est déjà au courant.»

« Oh...ne me dis pas qu'il vous a surpris en train de...»

Brennan pouffa de rire.

« Non, il est venu me chercher ce matin pour une affaire et il l'a vu dans ma cuisine. Il a compris tout de suite.»

« Et comment il a réagi ?»

« Très bien. Il a dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas tant qu'on compartimente.»

« C'est étrange qu'il réagisse comme ça. »

« Je ne trouve pas et puis il aurait été culotter de me critiquer sur ce sujet car il a couché avec Camille.»

« Attends Brenn, ça n'a rien à voir. C'était il y a 3 ans et ils sont sortis souvent ensemble et ce bien avant de te connaitre et...» Elle s'arrêta un instant car une idée venait de la frapper de plein fouet. Elle se redressa avec un sourire. « C'est donc pour ça ! Tu couches avec Hacker parce qu'il a couché avec Camille. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi garce et vicieuse pour monter un coup pareil après tout ce temps.»

« Hey, je ne suis pas une garce ! Et puis je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se sert de son corps pour une petite vengeance personnelle qui n'a d'ailleurs pas lieu d'être. La relation entre Booth et Camille ne m'a pas dérangé. Ils sont restés très professionnels pendant les enquêtes alors ce qu'ils font de leur vie privée ne me regarde absolument pas.»

« Oui et puis c'était il y a moment. Vous vous connaissiez à peine à cette époque. Beaucoup de choses ont changé entre vous depuis.»

L'anthropologue fronça les sourcils.

« Comme quoi ? »

Angela sourit en sachant ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« Oh je sais pas trop... je dis ça car tu as demandé à Boothie de te faire un enfant il y a pas si longtemps. »

La réaction de sa meilleure amie vint immédiatement.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à Booth de me faire un enfant. J'avais juste besoin de son sperme pour féconder un de mes ovules ! Cela fait une grosse différence. »

Angela sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie prendre autant de soin au choix des mots. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. C'était même pour ça qu'elle était souvent maladroite avec les autres. Angela ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer.

« La seule différence est dans le choix des mots. Chose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de faire pourtant.C'est étrange mmhhh...»

Brennan se pinça la lèvre.

« Si, il y en a une. Faire un enfant implique une relation émotionnelle et physique. Alors que dans mon cas, Booth n'était qu'un donneur potentiel. »

« Oui juste un donneur...rien de plus...»

« Et puis tu sais, il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il voulait faire un bébé avec moi. Il ne voulait pas que j'utilise celui de Fisher. »

« Il t'a dit pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'un mélange de nous deux donnera naissance à l'antéchrist.»

Brennan roula les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Angela éclatait de rire.

« C'est assez drôle ! »

Son amie n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis.

« Moi je ne trouve pas. C'est même assez méchant. Cela voudrait dire que j'accoucherai d'un monstre.»

Angela secoua la tête en souriant.

« C'est sa remarque que je trouve drôle. »

« De toute façon, on ne parlait pas de ça...»

Angela reprit son air triste.

« Ouai...ouai...Hacker et toi...» Elle soupira et regarda sa meilleure amie. Décidément, elle n'arrivera pas à lui entendre raison aujourd'hui. « Bon maintenant la gentille Angela va laisser sa place à la petite succube. Raconte moi ta soirée dans tous les détails.»

« Tu sais que je préfère ton côté démoniaque.»

Les deux femmes se sourirent.

« Je sais. C'est ce que les hommes me disent aussi.»

Elles pouffaient de rire.

« Il est venu avec une bonne bouteille de vin. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait apporter des fleurs mais la dernière fois, ça c'est très mal passé. La femme était très allergique aux roses. De toute façon, je préfère car je ne suis pas fan des roses moi non plus. J'aime les jonquilles. Nous avons partagé un succulent repas. Il était très intéressé par mon masque maya que j'ai mi à coté de la bibliothèque alors je lui ai raconté que c'est en fait le ...»

« Le côté charnel, ma chérie. Ne me refroidit pas avec ce masque maya.»

«mmhh ok...alors à la fin du repas il m'a demandé si c'était un rendez-vous avec dessert compris et c'est là que je l'ai emmené jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous l'avons fait 2 fois et c'était très satisfaisant. Je vais le revoir et cela n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire non plus.»

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée si je comprends bien. Combien ma chérie ?»

« Angela, je trouve ça vraiment puéril de donner des notes à mes amants.» répliqua-t-elle en riant. « Mais si tu veux avoir une note, je dirai 8/10.»

Angela souriait intérieurement.

_C'est pas une note extraordinaire après des mois d'abstinences et c'est tant mieux. Ca aurait été pas de chance pour Boothie si c'était un étalon._

« On dirait que personne n'a encore détrôné ce bon vieux Sully avec son 9/10.»

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est le meilleur partenaire que j'ai eu.»

Angela lui sourit puis se leva.

« Tu avais dit qu'on avait une affaire mais je ne vois pas de corps. Il arrive bientôt ?»

« En fait, ils ont trouvé des ossements dans un parc mais ce n'était qu'un animal mort. Je les ai ramené quand même ici pour m'assurer que c'est bien le cas.»

Elle partait en direction de son bureau mais s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte.

« Tu sais Brennan, je sais comment tu es mais fait attention. Booth ne va pas encaisser éternellement.»

« Encaisser quoi ?»

« Ta maladresse.»

Elle lui envoya un sourire rassurant et quitta la pièce. Brennan ne comprit pas trop et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle était heureuse d'avoir passer une soirée avec un type charmant et voulait rester dans ce même état d'esprit. Pour un génie, elle ne comprenait jamais rien quand il s'agissait de Booth.

_Ce chapitre vous plait ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ça fait toujours très très plaisir.

* * *

><p>Angela parcourait les rues de Washington à la recherche d'un endroit où se détendre. La façon dont Hodgins la traitait lui prenait de plus en plus la tête. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que l'entomologiste sortait avec l'ancienne meilleure ennemie de la fac de l'artiste et cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Au contraire même, il avait toujours ce sourire idiot quand il l'avait au téléphone. On aurait dit un ado qui avait un béguin de collégien et c'était peut-être ça qui l'énervait le plus. Elle lui en avait souvent parlé et il savait très bien que s'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir sur cette planète, c'était bien elle.<p>

Il y a un an et demi, leur relation était plutôt tendu après leur séparation. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de mettre un peu de distance entre eux car elle le faisait aussi. Une séparation était toujours difficile à vivre. De plus, il y avait la perte de son meilleur ami ce qui ne l'a pas aidé. Mais ils se retrouvaient petit à petit et elle aimait ça. Ils se chamaillaient de nouveau comme avant. Toujours à vouloir savoir si leur place avait été prise. Mais au moment où cette femme est entré dans sa vie, tout bascula. Ils ne plaisantaient plus et les conversations portaient que sur le travail.

A vrai dire, elle était jalouse et elle se sentait bête de ressentir ça. Après tout, elle le lui a dit à de nombreuse reprises qu'elle pouvait tomber de nouveau amoureuse de quelqu'un et il l'avait accepté.

_Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?_

Elle savait qu'il pouvait vite se faire manipuler quand il tombait amoureux. Alors de quoi elle avait peur ? Qu'est ce qu'il la gênait tant dans sa relation ? Qu'elle se servait de lui pour embêter Angela ? Qu'il se servait de sa meilleure ennemie pour embêter Angela ? Qu'elle se servait de lui pour son argent ?

_Elle en serait bien capable cette pouffiasse !_

Si il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait comprendre Booth, c'était bien elle.

Elle aperçu un bar qui avait l'air fort sympathique. Quand elle entra, elle balaya le lieu du regard. Un homme de dos était en train de jouer au billard. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda une tequila qu'elle vida d'une traite.

Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Dure journée ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers le barman qui l'a regardait du coin de l'œil. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, cheveux court et d'une assez bonne carrure pour son âge. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui de voir des gens dans son état. A vrai dire, c'était bien connu que le barman était le meilleur psy au monde.

« S'il y avait juste ça...»

Elle lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant tout de même et prit un autre verre. Le choc des boules de billard attira l'attention de l'artiste. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'homme. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui en souriant.

« Alors beau brun ! On noie son chagrin dans l'alcool.»

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit légèrement.

« Ca se voit tant que ça.»

Elle lui sourit tristement. En voyant la mine de l'agent, elle se sertit un peu bête de parler de ça en plaisantant. Quelque part, elle aussi en voulait à sa meilleure amie. Brennan savait qu'elle était de bon conseil pour les relations amoureuses et elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Cela m'étonnerai que cette relation dure longtemps. Elle se rendra vite compte de son erreur.»

_Quelle importance...le mal est déjà fait..._

Il vida son verre et s'avança vers le bar pour s'en servir un autre.

« Vous savez où ils vont ce soir ?»

Angela leva la tête avec un sourire.

« Oui, à l'opéra.»

Booth pouffa de rire. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait des hommes aimant l'opéra.

« Comment une femme qui aime autant l'action peut coucher avec un homme qui aime l'opéra ?»

« Je me le demande aussi. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt charmant mais ce n'est pas le genre de type qu'elle fréquente d'habitude. Il est pas assez viril à mon gout.»

« Vaut mieux qu'elle se trouve une lavette plutôt qu'un type mauvais. »

Elle pouffa de rire en voyant son sourire.

« Elle n'est pas vraiment rationnelle par moment. Comment peut-on se réfugier dans les bras d'un gratte-papier alors qu'elle a un agent très très spécial qui transpire le sexe à ses cotés.»

Booth secoua légèrement la tête en souriant. Angela se leva et s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

« Prêtez moi votre queue. Je veux tirer un coup.»

Booth releva la tête, complétement choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fixait la jeune femme, toujours le corps penché sur la table de billard prêt à taper dans la boule.

_Nom de dieu, j'ai bien entendu ?_

Elle restait là à attendre une réponse avec un sourire un peu trop coquin aux yeux de Booth. Il se surprit à la détailler de haut en bas comme pour évaluer le physique de la jeune femme.

Derrière le comptoir, le barman et sa femme suivaient la scène avec amusement.

« Je...je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.»

Il se redressa légèrement, très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

_Je l'ai toujours connu libre sur le sexe mais alors là... _

Elle remarqua aussitôt son malaise mais ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Je suis très douée. Ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Booth ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une Angela criant son nom à l'arrière du SUV ou même de lui faire l'amour sur la table de billard.

« J'en suis sûr mais...» Il resserra la pression qu'il avait sur la queue de billard ce qui le ramena à la réalité. « Ah mais vous voulez parler de la queue de billard !»

Le soulagement dans sa voix fit sourire l'artiste.

« Ben oui voyons de quoi d'autre je...» Elle réalisa ce qu'il avait imaginé de sa proposition et et partit en fou rire suivit de peu par le barman et sa femme. Booth jeta brièvement un regard à sa droite et vit les deux personnes derrière le bar presque dans le même état que l'artiste. Booth riait aussi bien qu'il fut un peu gêner d'être passer pour un idiot. Angela essayait de parler mais les spasmes l'en empêchait.« Vous savez...je suis plutôt direct...générale mais là...»

_Super, j'étais juste triste et maintenant je suis triste et idiot. Il y a qu'un imbécile comme moi pour imaginer un truc pareil..._

« Ah nom de dieu ! C'était énorme ! Si vous aviez vu votre tête...»

La remarque de la femme du barman ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire de l'artiste. Ils mirent quelques minutes à se remettre.

« Vous m'avez fait pleurer.»

Le barman tendit une serviette la jeune femme qui le remercia avec un grand sourire. Elle essuya ses larmes. Booth lui tendit la queue et elle s'installa pour tirer. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard sur le derrière de l'artiste.

« Joli coup, Angela.»

Elle lui tendit la queue et répondit avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

« je le trouve aussi bien que c'était un peu rapide.»

Là, c'était lui qui pouffa de rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment pas croyable.»

* * *

><p>Laissez une petite review svp ! C'est rapide et agréable !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé pour le retard car j'avais une mission intérim assez longue et je n'avais plus de temps à consacrer à la fic. Maintenant que je suis en vacance, vous aurez les suites plus rapidement.

J'ai ajouté deux personnages dans ma fic. Je donnerai des détails sur eux dans les prochains chapitres.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plait toujours et n'oubliez pas la petite reviews. C'est rapide et agréable.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

« Vous savez que mes six mois de célibat sont terminés ? »

Booth lui sourit.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? La sagesse ?»

Angela secoua la tête.

« Non, la raison. Ne jamais laisser un gamin de douze ans gérer votre vie sexuelle.»

Booth pouffa de rire.

« J'avoue que je trouvais étrange cette décision venant de vous. »

Elle se rapprochait doucement de lui avec un sourire un peu trop séducteur aux yeux de Booth.

« Ah bon et pourquoi ça, beau brun ? »

Bien que la voix de l'artiste soit sensuelle, il savait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse mais cela n'empêcha pas, tout de même, de provoquer un frisson en lui. Il se rapprocha à son tour et se trouva assez près d'elle pour sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Bien parce que vous avez un appétit sexuel hors du commun miss Montenegro.»

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réplique venant d'un ancien enfant de cœur. La chaleur de sa voix plus le regard séducteur ne laissait pas la belle brune indifférente. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

« L'enfant de cœur peut revenir me voir.»

« Pas ce soir.»

« Je vous offre un autre verre ?»

Il secoua la tête tout en gardant son sourire.

La femme du barman les regardait de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.»

Son mari jeta un regard dans la même direction et sourit à son tour.

« C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Ça te rappelle le bon vieux temps.»

Elle lui envoya un sourire joueur.

« Tu veux dire quand tu étais jeune et beau.»

Il pouffa de rire et partit dans l'arrière salle prendre des bouteilles. Margaret reporta de nouveau son attention sur Angela et Booth. Quand elle travaillait dans le bar de sa fille, elle aimait beaucoup observer les gens. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué leur coup de blues lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés mais ils avaient l'air de meilleure humeur maintenant. Le souvenir du quiproquo de tout à l'heure la faisait légèrement glousser. Il fallait vraiment que cet homme soit en manque d'amour pour avoir imaginé un truc pareil ce qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple. Pourtant, en voyant leurs visages aussi proches, elle se posait quand même la question. Elle vit la belle brune lui faire signe.

« La même chose s'il vous plait.»

En remplissant les verres, La sexagénaire observait discrètement Booth. Depuis son entrée au bar, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais ne savait plus où.

« A Angela Montenegro, l'artiste la plus sexy de l'institut Jefferson ! »

« A Seeley Booth, l'agent très spécial le plus sexy du FBI ! »

Après avoir vidé le verre d'une seule gorgée, Angela observa Margaret en fronçant les sourcils ce qui attira l'attention de Booth. La barmaid ne bougeait pas, la bouche ouverte et fixait l'agent.

« Est-ce que vous avez un lien de parenté avec Hank Booth ? » Se décida-t-elle à demander

Booth et Angela échangèrent un regard.

« En effet, c'était mon grand-père. Vous le connaissiez ? »

« Tu parles que je le connais. Mon mari a combattu dans la 82eme avec Hank. Je m'appelle Margaret Collins.»

Booth lui sourit.

« Collins...Mais bien sûr...pops me parlait souvent d'un Collins qui a servi avec lui. Vous étiez même ses voisins à la base. »

« Tout à fait. Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu. Dans mes bras mon garçon.»

Booth partageait une étreinte sans la moindre hésitation. Son grand-père avait énormément parlé de ce couple qui vivait à côté de chez eux et qu'il considérait comme de la famille.

« J'étais vraiment très proche de ta grand-mère. C'était vraiment une femme merveilleuse et qui m'a énormément aidée quand nos hommes partaient.»

Booth était très touché bien qu'il n'ait pratiquement aucun souvenir sa grand-mère.

« Merci. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir d'elle car elle est décédé quand j'avais neuf ans.»

Margaret prit le pendentif qui pendait à son cou entre ses doigts et baissa légèrement la tête pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. C'est à ce moment que Booth et Angela purent remarquer à quel point sa grand-mère comptait aux yeux de cette dame.

« Je sais.»

Booth sentit la main d'Angela se poser sur la sienne et la serrer doucement. Il tourna la tête et aperçut les yeux brillants de son amie.

« Je suis désolée, Boothie.»

Il envoya un sourire reconnaissant et enlaça doucement sa main avec ses doigts.

« Merci, Angela.»

Leurs regards s'éternisaient alors que Jack, le mari de Margaret entrait dans la salle, une caisse à la main.

« Il va falloir recommander du vin.»

« Viens ici, chéri. Regarde qui voilà, c'est un mini Booth. »

« Ah nom de dieu ! la petite crevette ! » I'homme fit le tour du bar pour le prendre dans ses bras dans une accolade virile mais non moins chaleureuse. Booth fut un peu surpris car il s'attendait à une poignée de main mais il répondit aussi cordial. « Regarde-moi ce gaillard, le portrait tout craché de son grand-père. De plus, qui sait s'entourer de jolie femme.»

« Merci monsieur Collins. Je suis Angela Montenegro.»

Il prit sa main et posa ses lèvres sur celle-ci.

« Appelle-moi Jack, chérie.»

« Très bien, Jack.»

Jack reporta son attention sur Booth qui avait l'air de le scruter.

« Mais attends ! C'est avec toi que je suis allé pécher avec Pops quand j'étais petit.»

Jack était plus qu'heureux qu'il se souvenait de cette semaine de pêche car lui non plus n'avait pas oublié.

« Tu as de la mémoire. Tu avais sept ans il me semble.»

« Il devait être craquant à cette âge-là.»

Margaret répondait à Angela avec le sourire.

« Oh oui, il était vraiment mignon.»

« Pourquoi, je ne le suis plus ? »

Angela faisait mine de réfléchir.

« A vrai dire...»

Il fronça les sourcils puis fixa Margaret qui avait la même mimique que l'artiste.

« C'est vrai que ça demande réflexion...»

« Mais...»

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Angela se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bien sûr que vous êtes toujours aussi craquant. Si je ne me retenais pas, je vous mangerai petite crevette.»

Booth semblait plutôt flatté. Il s'approcha d'Angela en la prenant par la taille.

« Méfiez-vous, miss Montenegro. J'ai la réputation de toujours mordre le premier.»

« Intéressant...»

Les Collins suivaient la scène avec amusement.

« C'est pas croyable de se retrouver après tant d'années.»

« Ca tu l'as dit, mon garçon. Ton grand-père est de loin le meilleur guerrier et meneur d'homme que la 82eme a eu.»

« C'est drôle. C'est ce qu'il me disait quand il parlait de toi. »

« Vraiment ?»

Sa femme pouvait remarquer à quel point son mari était ému. Hank a toujours été un héros à ses yeux mais pas que ça. Il était aussi le père qu'il n'a jamais eu. Ils s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié avec la famille Booth lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés à côté de chez eux. Jack était entré dans l'armée parce qu'à l'époque, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire de l'argent. De plus, ils étaient logés sur la base. Jack était un jeune lieutenant quand il avait commencé à se battre sous les ordres du colonel Booth. Le courant était tout de suite passé entre les deux familles. Ce qui n'était qu'une amitié au début était vite devenu un lien profond. Ils étaient devenus une famille.

Rosy prenait toujours soin de Margaret quand les hommes étaient en déploiement. Elle l'aidait à calmer son angoisse qui s'emparait de toutes femmes de militaires. La peur de revoir l'amour de leur vie revenir dans un cercueil plombé. Elle avait aussi l'habitude de détourner son attention quand elle apercevait une voiture d'officier avec, dans leurs mains, la fameuse lettre de l'état-major annonçant la mort de leur conjoint. Hank se comportait comme un vrai père pour Jack. Il l'encourageait tout le temps alors son père n'arrêtait pas de le cogner et de le rabaisser constamment. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait que la dernière rencontre entre les deux hommes avait été plutôt mouvementée.

_C'était un matin comme tous les autres. Margaret plantait des fleurs devant la maison. Le jardinage était une vraie passion pour elle. Chose qu'elle partageait très souvent avec sa fille et Rosy. Elles trouvaient cela important d'avoir une belle demeure fleurie quand les hommes rentraient du front. Et puis, c'était toujours mieux que de tourner en rond à la maison._

_« Je peux t'aider maman ? Moi aussi je veux planter des fleurs. »_

_Elle lançait un sourire à sa fille._

_« Si tu veux ma chérie mais tu dois te changer d'abord.»_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« C'est la robe que tu préfères. Ce serait dommage de la salir, non ? »_

_« Ah ça non, en plus c'est Hanky qui me l'a achetée. Je reviens.»_

_Elle souriait. Hank adorait gâter la petite. Soudain, elle aperçut une voiture s'arrêter devant chez elle puis se leva en apercevant l'homme descendre du véhicule._

_« Salut Margaret.»_

_« Que faites-vous ici ?»_

_« Vraiment sympa comme accueil.»_

_« C'est celui que je réserve à tous ceux qui ne sont pas les bienvenus dans ma maison.»_

_Elle le foudroyait du regard alors qu'il s'approchait._

_« Je suis venu voir Jack et ma petite fille.»_

_« Jack n'est pas à la maison et je refuse que vous approchez ma fille.»_

_« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me refuser ça. Je suis son grand-père.»_

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un ivrogne. Vous n'avez pas été foutu d'être un père digne de ce nom alors comment avez-vous l'arrogance de dire que vous êtes grand-père.»_

_« Doucement poupée ! Jack doit vous avoir mal dressée pour que vous la rameniez autant.»_

_« Si vous pensez que vous me faites peur, vous vous gourez.»_

_Elle grimaçait au moment où il lui attrapait le bras. Au moment où elle allait lui envoyer une gifle, Hank se jeta sur lui et l'envoya valser sur la pelouse alors que Rosy rejoignait Margaret._

_« Il t'a fait du mal, ma chérie ?»_

_« Non, il m'a juste serré le bras. Ça va aller.»_

_Hank leur demandait sans même se retourner._

_« Qui est-ce ?»_

_« Le père de Jack. »_

_Il se relevait difficilement et s'approchait de lui._

_« Ca fait un moment que j'avais envie de vous rencontrer. Que voulez-vous ?»_

_« En quoi ça vous regarde. Et puis vous êtes qui d'abord ?»_

_« Vous pouvez m'appeler Colonel.»_

_« Je suis venu voir ma petite fille.»_

_« Pour lui faire du mal comme vous faisiez avec votre fils ? C'est hors de question.»_

_« Je suis son grand-père et vous n'avez aucun droit de...»_

_Il s'était avancé rageusement vers lui et il fallait croire qu'il était assez idiot pour sauter sur un type comme Hank. Il se prit un coup de poing monumental en pleine figure qui l'envoya de nouveau au sol._

_« Ca, c'est pour avoir fait de l'enfance de Jack un vrai cauchemar. Vous n'êtes qu'une merde et un ivrogne. Je vous conseille de remonter dans votre tas de chiotte et de ne plus jamais revenir.»_

_« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur. Allez approche, soldat.»_

_« Je te préviens. Ça va être plus dur que de cogner un enfant de douze ans sans défense.»_

_Les deux femmes les regardaient se battre sans être si inquiètes que ça pour Hank. Bien qu'ayant pris de l'âge, il avait toujours été bagarreur. Chose que lui reprochait bien souvent sa femme. Margaret avait toujours pensé que c'était ce qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien avec Jack. Il avait absolument le même caractère. Après tout, c'était des soldats. Hank avait clairement le dessus sur le père de Jack. Il l'envoya sur le capot et le prit par la gorge tout en lui parlant. Les autres n'entendaient rien car elles étaient trop loin. Une fois les hommes séparés, il partait sans un regard pour les autres. Margaret se jetait aussitôt dans les bras de Hank._

_« Merci Hank. »_

_« Mais de rien. De toute façon, j'avais deux mots à lui dire. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? »_

_« Non, il m'a juste chopé le bras. »_

_Il vérifiait son avant-bras gauche._

_« Tu vas avoir une légère marque.»_

_« Mon dieu, tu saignes.»_

_« Non, ce n'est pas mon sang.»_

_« Tu lui as dit quoi avant qu'il ne parte ?»_

_Hank regardait un instant sa femme avant de répondre._

_« Rien d'important. Oh regardez qui voilà.»_

_Ma fille se jetait dans ses bras._

_« Tu as fait quoi à ta main, Hanky ?»_

_« Je me suis blessé en bricolant ma voiture.»_

_Elle se tournait vers son véhicule avec un regard noir et le pointant du doigt._

_« Méchante voiture !»_

_« Oui c'est vrai ! Méchante voiture !»_

_Il répliquait de la même façon qu'elle. Malgré la situation, nous éclations de rire._


	6. Chapter 6

Un Big MERCI pour ces gentils commentaires.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis. ^^

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table. Jack avait ouvert une bouteille de Scotch qui n'était pas donnée mais il voulait vraiment fêter leurs retrouvailles après tout ce temps.<p>

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Angela décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Alors cela fait longtemps que vous avez ce bar ?»

« A vrai dire, il appartient à notre fille. Nous l'aidons de temps en temps quand elle en a besoin. Cela nous occupe et elle nous prête le bar quand nous voulons faire une soirée. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes une artiste.»

« C'est exact.»

« quelle forme d'art vous attire le plus si ce n'est pas indiscret ?»

« J'ai commencé avec la peinture mais je suis assez polyvalente. Ça peut aller d'une conception par ordinateur ou alors dessiner un portrait.»

« Vous en avez de la chance. Moi j'ai un mari qui ne sait même pas faire un château de sable.»

Angela pouffa de rire.

« Cela fait cinq ans que je suis à l'institut Jefferson dans la section anthropologie. Je redonne les visages aux inconnus qu'on identifie.»

« C'est tout à fait fascinant. Vous devez être très douée.»

« Je me débrouille. Que faisiez-vous ?»

« Oh j'ai commencé comme enseignante et j'ai fini directrice au collège de fort Bragg.»

« C'est donc là-bas que vous avez connu la famille Booth ?»

« En effet, nous avons déménagé à fort Bragg dans les années soixante. Nous étions les voisins du colonel Hank et Rosy Booth. Nous avons très vite sympathisé avec eux et nous sommes devenus rapidement amis et même plus que ça. Rosy était une vraie mère pour moi. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée à calmer mes angoisses quand nos hommes partaient à la guerre.»

Angela regardait la dame avec beaucoup de peine. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer voir partir celui que l'on aime sans être certaine de le revoir.

« Cela ne devait pas être facile.»

« Pas du tout en fait mais c'était la vie de la femme de militaire. Je me suis mariée très tôt avec Jack et il est entré dans l'armée pour subvenir à nos besoins. Il s'est engagé à dix-sept ans.»

« Vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir un mari si prévenant.»

« Oui je le trouve aussi mais on va se tutoyer si ça ne vous dérange pas.»

« Non au contraire.»

Les deux femmes se sourirent. Des éclats de rire attirèrent leur attention sur les hommes.

« Non, c'est pas vrai !»

« Si je te le jure, la grenade que j'avais lancée a rebondi sur une branche d'arbre pour retomber à nos pieds. Tu nous aurait vu Hank et moi courir comme des cons pour éviter qu'elle nous explose les fesses.»

Booth et Jack étaient littéralement morts de rire.

« J'aurai bien voulu voir ça.»

« J'ai mille histoires à te raconter sur ce bon vieux Hank Booth. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme dégager autant de charisme. On savait tous qu'il avait un sacré vécu derrière lui. Il a fait le débarquement à tout juste dix-huit ans, la Corée et ensuite le Vietnam...Ton grand-père était quelqu'un de très exigent mais pas du tout désagréable. Il savait se faire respecter sans être une tête de con. Tu sais le genre qui aboie ses ordres et prend tout le monde de haut. Lui essayait vraiment de se rapprocher de ses hommes. Il pouvait passer une heure ou deux à parler et plaisanter avec un nouveau venu alors qu'un autre ne lui aurait même pas accordé un regard. C'était assez rare pour un colonel à cette époque. Il disait toujours qu'on combattait en tant que famille. Qu'un soldat qui défend ses camarades est puissant mais qu'un homme défendant sa famille est invincible. C'est ce qui faisait notre force. C'est pour ça qu'on gagnait même en chargeant à sept contre un. Hank était toujours en première ligne, il ne laissait jamais quelqu'un passer devant lui pendant une charge. Je lui ai demandé un jour pourquoi et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?»

Booth qui suivait avec attention son discours fit un hochement négatif de la tête.

« Non.»

« Tu sais, Jack. Si un jour tu veux suivre ton instinct et inspirer tes hommes, tu dois être avec eux quand le métal pénètre la chair.»

Booth pouvait remarquer à quel point Jack portait en estime son grand-père. Cela se voyait tout de suite qu'il était beaucoup plus que son supérieur hiérarchique. Il pouvait le comprendre car il était aussi son seul modèle. Il était plus qu'heureux que les gens se souviennent d'un Booth comme d'un homme courageux et dévoué pour sa patrie et non un assassin.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble.»

« Ca tu l'as dit mon garçon mais parle-moi un peu de toi. Tu as fait le golfe si mes souvenirs sont bons.»

« C'est exact mais comment le sais-tu ?»

« Je suis resté en contact avec Hank après son départ de fort Bragg.»

« J'avais même pas dix-huit ans quand j'y suis allé. Je suis entré dans la formation le jour de mes dix-sept ans et j'en suis ressorti premier avec les honneurs et j'ai reçu le badge des tireurs d'élite. J'ai même explosé le score du stand de tir en regroupant cinq tirs dans une zone de trois centimètres tirés à un km. Je ne sais même pas si mon record a été battu mais je pense que oui.»

Jack lui souriait et bombait le torse.

« Ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à l'arrivé de Seeley Booth.»

« Surement pas. Mon instructeur m'a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il était impressionné par les performances d'un bleu. C'est lui qui a fait en sorte que je puisse partir aussi vite au front. Tu peux imaginer que j'étais comme un fou quand il m'a dit ça. Je me disais, je pars faire la guerre.»

Jack lui sourit, compatissant. Il venait à peine de se retrouver et il admirait déjà ce garçon. Il imaginait un Seeley Booth de dix-sept ans enfilant son armure et prêt à affronter l'horreur de ce monde. A l'âge où tous les ados de son âge ont pour seule occupation de savoir de ce qu'ils feront de leur samedi soir, lui ce serait encore pire. Il devra choisir entre appuyer sur la gâchette ou non. S'il doit tuer ou non. C'était admirable pour lui qu'un homme aussi jeune eut autant le sens du devoir et du patriotisme. Il n'aimait pas trop la mentalité des jeunes de maintenant qui pensaient que la guerre était comme dans les films de Rambo. Que cela consistait à défourailler sur tout ce qui bougeait. Pour lui, c'était les jeux vidéo qui rendaient les ados ignorant au monde qui les entourait. Avoir seulement cinq secondes pour prendre une décision qui pouvait changer le cour des choses.

A chaque tir, on meurt tous un peu.

C'était ce que lui avait appris Hank et il savait par expérience qu'il avait entièrement raison.

« Tu t'en aies bien sorti ?»

« Je suis encore là donc je pense que oui. C'était un peu chiant au début car j'étais très jeune mais j'ai su me faire respecter assez vite. J'ai vu pas mal de combat comparer à certains qui n'ont fait que marcher dans le désert et bouffer du sable.»

« Après tout, ça reste logique. Les rangers ouvrent la voie et ne sont jamais à l'arrière. Tu as ramené un souvenir de guerre ?»

Booth bu une gorgée puis lui sourit.

« A vrai dire deux. Une bronze star et une croix de guerre.»

« Putain, je suis impressionné !»

« Merci. Bien que ça fasse très plaisir d'avoir reçu des médailles mais cela n'a pas tellement d'importance pour moi. Les vrais héros sont ceux qui ne sont jamais revenus.»

« Bien dit mon garçon. A nos morts.»

Ils levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent.

« A nos mort !» La logique était de renverser une partie du verre sur le sol pour que leurs compagnons morts boivent avec eux mais comme ils étaient dans un bar, ils se retenaient. « Tu aurais vu le visage de Pops quand je suis revenu et quand il a appris pour mes décorations. C'était un regard que je ne pourrai jamais oublier. C'était partagé entre la tristesse et la fierté. Il était heureux pour moi mais il n'était pas idiot. Il savait qu'on ne gagne pas ce genre de médaille en étant un enfant de cœur. C'est même le seul qui ne m'a pas demandé de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il m'a juste dit que si j'avais besoin de parler, il serait là pour écouter et non me juger.»

« Ton grand-père est passé par là aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il était très doué avec les gens. C'était la personne que j'allais voir quand j'avais besoin de parler. Il savait trouver les mots même dans les pires situations.» Booth lui sourit et reporta son attention sur Angela et Margaret qui partaient un fou rire. « Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. C'est juste une amie ou il y a plus entre vous ?»

« Non, c'est juste une bonne amie.»

« Très bonne même...»

Il lança un regard qui en disait long ce qui fit rougir un peu l'agent.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est très attirante mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aimerait vivre avec un agent du FBI. Je sais qu'elle me trouve beau mais de là à dire que je l'attire.»

« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à ton charme.»

« Vraiment ? C'est sûrement à cause de la téquila.»

« Ça doit jouer mais il n'y a pas que ça. Crois-moi, je vois tout de suite ce genre de chose.»

Booth fixait la belle artiste, songeur.

« Vous lui avez vraiment répondu ça ?» demandait Angela en riant.

« Je sais que j'étais un peu dure mais il l'a bien cherché.»

« Là, je suis entièrement d'accord.»

A l'autre bout du bar, un jeune homme de vingt-six ans fixait intensément la belle brune. Booth l'avait remarqué et le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il ne l'aimait pas même sans le connaître. Ça se voyait que ce type était un don Juan et qu'il voulait qu'une seule chose. Mettre Angela dans son lit. Mais pas de chance pour lui, il se trouvait qu'elle avait le meilleur agent du FBI comme garde du corps ce soir.

Angela qui était en pleine conversation avec Margaret, n'avait pas vu le type s'approcher. Elle se raidit en sentant une main dans son dos.

« Pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous fixer depuis un moment et je voudrais savoir si je peux vous offrir un verre.»

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rembarrer gentiment, un homme la devança.

« Non, elle ne veut pas.»

L'inconnu jeta un regard sur Booth et lui demanda sèchement.

« Et vous êtes ?»

« Armé.»

Il repoussa la partie gauche de sa veste juste pour montrer son 45, ce qui calma tout de suite l'autre qui paya sa consommation et partit. Angela échangea un bref regard avec son amie et reporta ses yeux sur l'agent.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Il était beau garçon.»

Bien qu'elle veuille le rembarrer aussi car elle n'avait pas aimé son air sûr de lui mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il avait réagie comme ça.

« Peut-être mais je n'aimais pas sa tête. Avec tout ce qui se passe de nos jours, on ne sait jamais. C'était peut-être un violeur ou un tueur.»

« Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas une mante religieuse ?»

Elle lui envoya un regard coquin ce qui fit pouffer de rire l'agent.

« Ben justement, j'ai évité à ce pauvre malheureux de se faire dévorer par une tigresse qui a jeuné pendant six mois.»

Elles rirent.

« Tu aurais dû lui montrer ton badge. Il doit penser que tu es un gangster.»

« C'est pour cela que je lui ai fait une offre qu'il ne peut pas refuser. »

Cette fameuse phrase tiré du film, le parrain.

« C'est Don Boothie.» rit Angela.

« Très viril comme nom de mafieux. Tu veux quoi, chère parrain ?»

« Je viens chercher des cacahuètes pour Jack et moi mais nous ne sommes pas contre d'avoir deux belles femmes qui se joignent à nous.»

Angela croisa les bras et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la façon dont vous avez repoussé le beau garçon.»

Booth s'était approché d'elle avec son sourire charmeur.

« Petite menteuse. Je sais que vous aimez qu'un homme enfile son armure pour vous.»

Margaret savait qu'Angela faisait semblant d'être vexée. L'artiste se mit à sourire en regardant le bel agent.

« Tout dépend de ce qui se cache en dessous.»

« Ah ça, motus sauf entre minuit et les couvertures. Il y a ses deux belles blondes qui me font de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure.» Il envoya un léger coup d'œil aux deux femmes sur la banquette avec un sourire charmeur puis fixa discrètement Angela. Comme il s'en doutait, son regard s'était durci. « Vous ne laisserez pas ces deux mantes religieuses dévorer une petite crevette sans défense ?» Fit-il de son air de chien battu.

Angela échangea un regard avec Margaret puis éclata de rire.

« D'accord mais vous nous laissez cinq minutes et on vous rejoint.»

Booth partit, le sourire victorieux.

« C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi séducteur. Il est plutôt du genre pudique.»

« Et cela te déplaît ?»

Margaret avait ce sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire qui s'élargit en voyant sa réponse. Pas de parole mais un simple sourire coquin.

« Si on en revenait à la discussion. Donc ton ex sort avec ta meilleure ennemie de la fac et cela te dérange. Tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ?»

« Oui et non. Je veux dire, on a rompu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait trompé ou autre chose ce qui m'aurait donné une raison de le haïr. On a souffert tous les deux de cette rupture. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas qu'il doit la quitter. Après tout, je lui avais bien dit que je pouvais tomber de nouveau amoureuse de quelqu'un donc il fait ce qu'il veut. Mais ce qui me gonfle est qu'il a le sourire d'un ado qui a un béguin de collégien et qu'il m'ignore totalement.»

« Ne crois-tu pas que c'est parce que tu es célibataire que tu réagis comme ça ?»

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle mais je le suis parce qu'il est passé à autre chose alors que moi non ?»

« Une rupture est plus facile à vivre quand les deux sont célibataires. De plus, tes six mois de célibat ne t'aident pas. Tu devrais peut-être envisager de tourner la page et de faire des rencontres ou je ne sais pas, approfondir une relation avec quelqu'un que tu connais déjà...» Angela fronça les sourcils puis jeta un bref regard sur Booth. « Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre Seeley et toi ? Il n'y a pas d'attirance sexuelle ?»

« Ça reste entre nous ? En fait si. Je veux dire, Tu l'as vu, il est grand, fort et sexy puis il a une arme. Sexuellement, il m'attire énormément mais il y a une chose à prendre en compte.»

« Tu penses à ta meilleure amie.»

« Oui, j'ai essayé de les mettre ensemble pendant quatre ans mais à vrai dire, je commence sérieusement à désespérer. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que ça peut agacer Booth qu'elle sorte avec son supérieur. Elle me sort qu'il aurait été culotté de la critiquer parce qu'il a eu une relation avec notre patronne, Camille. Bien que ce soit ma meilleure amie, je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Ils se connaissent depuis quinze ans et sont sortis à plusieurs reprises ensemble donc ça n'a rien à voir. Et puis, il connaissait ma meilleure amie depuis un an seulement. Je me demande comment elle peut lui faire ça après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé depuis. Mais dans un sens, je peux la comprendre un petit peu. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle a pas eu d'homme dans sa vie et elle tombe toujours sur des abrutis alors elle a foncé sans réfléchir.»

« C'est peut-être ce que tu devrais faire. Si elle est bien avec ce type, c'est bien pour elle et en tant qu'amie, tu dois respecter ses choix. On ne peut pas forcer les couples à se faire. On doit les laisser mener leurs vies comme ils l'entendent.»

« Tu as raison. C'est leurs vies et j'ai déjà la mienne à gérer.»

« Exactement...» Son portable vibra. « Oh un texto.» Elle le lu rapidement en souriant. « Ils sont trop mignons. Une amie a sa chienne qui a fait des petits.»

Elle plaça le portable sur le comptoir et démarra la vidéo.

« Ils sont vraiment craquants.»

« Sur les sept, elle peut seulement en garder deux. Elle veut savoir si j'en veux un.»

« Tu as des animaux domestiques à la maison ?»

« Oui trois. Deux boxers et mon mari.» Les deux femmes pouffèrent de rire. « En plus, ceux-là sont aussi des boxers pure race. On en a perdu un il y a trois semaines, il avait douze ans.»

« Je suis désolée.»

« Merci, on s'y attache vraiment à ses petites bêtes. Mais encore, il a vécu longtemps. Les boxers de race n'ont pas une grande durée de vie. Ça dépasse rarement huit ou neuf ans. Jack ne va sûrement pas vouloir. Il disait que trois chiens c'était de trop.»

« C'est dommage, ils sont si adorables.»

Elles regardèrent la vidéo tristement puis jetèrent un regard aux hommes.

« J'ai une idée.»

* * *

><p>alors ? bien ? pas bien ? :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Un grand MERCI pour les commentaires et la relecture de T'pau, cela me fait très plaisir ! ^^

Voilà la suite !

* * *

><p>« Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?»<p>

« Le meilleur moyen de travailler mon mari au corps, c'est la bouffe. Il reste ma fameuse terrine de lapin fait maison. On va leur faire des toasts.»

Les hommes furent surpris quand elles débarquèrent avec le plateau.

« Whaou et c'est en quel honneur ?»

« Oh comme ça !» fit innocemment Margaret. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours où l'on fait ce genre de retrouvailles. Puis, je me suis dit que c'est plus agréable que des cacahuètes.» sourit-elle à son mari.

Les hommes regardèrent le plateau rempli de toasts et sourirent à leur tour.

« Là, je suis d'accord.» fit Booth qui se léchait déjà les babines.

Jack prit le petit canapé et le mit dans sa bouche.

« Mmmhhh, ce truc-là aura ma perte. Goute ça, mon garçon. C'est impossible que tu aies mangé un pâté aussi bon.»

« Je veux bien car je suis un grand connaisseur en charcuterie.» Il en prit un à son tour et le mit dans sa bouche puis ouvrit les yeux de surprise ce qui étonna pas mal Margaret. « Nom de dieu ! Tu as raison. C'est la meilleure terrine de lapin que j'ai mangé jusque-là et je peux te dire que j'ai dû faire toutes les charcuteries de la ville. Tu l'achètes où ?»

« L'acheter ? Tu plaisantes. Elle le fait elle-même.»

« C'est impressionnant.»

« C'est ta grand-mère qui m'a appris à faire la cuisine. Il fallait bien les nourrir ces deux ventres sur pattes.»

« Bien mangé c'est important...» commença Jack.

« Mais se goinfrer, c'est encore mieux !» termina Booth.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire en se tapant dans la main.

« Hank t'a aussi appris ça ? Il nous le disait assez souvent après le repas.» Soudain Jack arrêta de rire et regardait le plat.« Attends voir, ça sent le piège.» regarda-t-il maintenant suspicieux.

« Juste parce qu'elle te fait des toasts avec le pâté que tu préfères ?» pouffa Booth.

« Mon garçon, les femmes sont les créatures les plus sadiques de cette planète. Elles n'hésitent pas à frapper là où ça fait le plus mal et la mienne connait mes points faibles.»

Les femmes se regardèrent avec le sourire puis Margaret lança un petit regard innocent à son mari.

« Une femme peut bien faire plaisir à son petit mari qu'elle aime tant.»

Jack la fixait, septique.

« Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu as abimé la nouvelle voiture.»

« Non la voiture va très bien.»

« Alors c'est quoi ?»

« La chienne de Betty a fait des bébés mais elle en a beaucoup plus de prévu. Elle veut savoir si j'en veux.»

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit. On en a déjà deux, c'est déjà pas mal.» Bien que lui aussi aima les chiens, il n'en voulait pas trop à la maison. Par contre, la moue que lui fit sa femme lui fendit le cœur. La mort d'Oscar l'avait vraiment bouleversée. Les animaux étaient une passion pour elle alors il céda rapidement. Après tout, elle lui faisait toujours ce qu'il aimait le plus à manger et il n'aimait pas la voir triste. « D'accord on en prend deux mais pas plus.»

Elle lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ?»

« Sûrement un million de fois mais ça ne me dérange pas de l'entendre à nouveau.» Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil avec un sourire victorieux à Angela puis se mit à l'écart pour téléphoner à son amie. « Regardez-la comme elle est radieuse quand elle sourit. Bon sang, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir pour femme.»

« Pourtant elle vient de t'avoir.» se moqua Booth.

« Je me suis fait des tas d'ennemis au cour de ma vie et c'est bien la seule personne sur qui je n'ai jamais eu le dessus. C'est sûrement pour ça que je l'aime autant.»

« Les hommes aiment les femmes qu'ils n'arrivent pas à dominer.»

« Un point pour la belle brune.»

Angela sourit fièrement. Margaret les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Elle m'a gardé un mâle et une femelle.»

« On peut appeler le mâle Grizzy ?»

Booth releva immédiatement la tête en souriant.

« Si tu veux mon chéri mais pourquoi Grizzy ?»

Jack fixa Booth en souriant.

« C'est amusant que tu souviennes de ça. Je l'ai toujours gardé.»

« Vraiment ?» s'étonna Jack.

Booth fit un hochement de tête ce qui fit pouffer de rire son ami.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ?»

« Oh une vieille histoire de mec.» expliqua Booth en regardant Margaret.« Tu as une fille, il me semble ?»

« A vrai dire deux et toi ?»

« J'ai un fils Parker. Il a huit ans.»

Booth sortit une photo de son portefeuille.

« Il est beau gosse. Il va faire tourner la tête aux filles.»

« C'est assez amusant. Chez les Booth, faut croire que vous êtes destinés à n'avoir que des gars alors que nous c'est le contraire. On a que des filles dans la famille.»

« Oui, je me souviens que Rosy voulait une fille alors que nous, on voulait un garçon.»

Angela se tourna vers Booth.

« En effet, c'est une sacrée coïncidence.»

« Il fait du sport ?»

« Oui, j'entraine son équipe de Football. Il est très doué. Tu peux venir nous voir un de ces jours.»

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir.»

« Il va te plaire. Il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. Il m'en a sorti une belle il y n'a pas si longtemps. Il demandait à toutes les femmes avec qui je travaille si je pouvais les peloter.»

Jack et Margaret se regardèrent en riant.

« J'avoue que c'est pas mal. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?»

« Pour avoir une piscine. Pour lui, si je couche avec une femme alors je pourrai emménager dans une maison avec piscine.»

« Ah j'adore la façon de penser d'un gosse. Pour eux, tout est simple.»

« Nous avons une belle piscine à la maison. Il peut y venir quand il le souhaite.»

« C'est gentil mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.»

« Si ma femme te le propose, c'est que ça ne nous dérange pas. Tant que tu ne me pelotes pas.»

Booth pouffait de rire.

« Merci, il va être content.»

Il était vingt-trois heures quand Jack gara la voiture devant leur demeure. Il avait invité Booth et Angela au restaurant pour finir la soirée et ils avaient accepté avec grand plaisir. Au moment de descendre, sa femme s'étonna qu'il ne la suive pas.

« Tu ne rentres pas ?»

« Pas tout de suite, je dois aller voir quelqu'un.»

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire puis l'embrassa.

« Je comprends. Ne rentre pas trop tard.»

Après quinze minutes de route, il arrivait au cimetière. Il passait souvent le voir pour lui parler. Il en ressentait le besoin. C'était vital pour lui. Bien que Hank soit mort depuis un petit moment, il resterait à jamais dans son cœur. Il s'arrêta devant la tombe de l'homme pour qui il avait le plus de respect sur cette terre.

« Salut Hank.»

Il s'assit sur l'herbe juste en face de la tombe.

« J'ai fait une sacrée rencontre aujourd'hui. La petite crevette est venue au bar aujourd'hui. C'est fou comme le destin nous joue parfois des tours. Comme ça fait bizarre de le revoir en personne après toutes ces années. C'est devenu un solide gaillard à l'image de son grand-père. Il a un fils qui s'appelle Parker. Faut croire que tu ne vas avoir que des hommes dans la lignée. On a été au restaurant pour fêter nos retrouvailles. Le patron pensait que la crevette était mon fils parce qu'on se ressemble. C'est amusant, non ? En plus, Seeley n'a rien dit. Je sais même qu'il a toujours Grizzy chez lui. Le petit ours que je lui avais offert quand on était au magasin de pêche. Après trente ans, ça fait bizarre. Tu penses que ça a une signification ? Tu te souviens de son visage quand il a attrapé la plus grosse perche qu'on ait jamais vu ? Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Il était si rayonnant, si heureux, si...»

Jack baissa un instant la tête en soupirant.

« Comment un homme peut cogner un petit gars aussi charmant ? Comment Edwin a pu aussi mal tourner en ayant un père aussi merveilleux que toi ? Je ne comprendrai jamais. Même si tu ne m'avais rien dit de ce que ton fils a fait à Seeley, je l'aurai deviné. Je peux voir dans ses yeux la même rage, la même peur. C'était comme si je me regardais dans une glace.»

Après un moment, il se releva et fixait la pierre tombale.

« Mais grâce à toi, je me suis relevé. Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi et c'est pour cela que j'ai pu aller aussi loin dans l'armée. Qui aurait pensé que je puisse devenir général de division à l'époque ? Seulement toi. Je vais prendre soin de ta famille et je te fais la promesse de tout faire pour les rendre heureux. Je veux qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Tu as pris soin de ma famille et de moi pendant tant d'années alors je ferai la même chose pour toi. Je vais y aller car tu sais que Margaret ne dormira pas tant que je ne suis pas rentré. Embrasse Rosy pour nous.»

Il fit un dernier sourire à la tombe puis partit. Jack Collins n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus gentil de cette planète car il avait passé un bon moment dans l'armée. A se transformer en guerrier pour combattre les ennemis de son pays. Il fallait dire qu'il était extrêmement connu dans la 82eme aéroportée. Sûrement autant que Hank Booth à son époque. C'était un soldat bardé de médailles qui avait vu beaucoup trop de batailles. Il ne faisait pas ça pour sa propre image bien qu'il soit vrai que cela lui faisait plaisir lorsqu' il croisait des soldats de la 82eme qui le saluaient même quand il était en tenue civil. C'était gratifiant de voir la relève se souvenir de ceux qui ont combattu avant eux. Des personnes qui ont donné leur sang et leur vie pour la gloire des commandos parachutistes. Il le faisait pour son mentor. Pour qu'il soit fier de lui. Il avait toujours pensé que l'honneur de sa vie a été de combattre à ses côtés. D'avoir partagé des rires et des larmes sur les champs de bataille avec lui. Hank a été envoyé sur terre pour le sauver. Pour lui montrer qu'il y a encore du bon en ce monde malgré toute l'horreur qu'il y voyait. Jack voulait payer sa dette : mais conscient et réaliste, cela serait sans doute sa plus grande bataille. Etre un père pour Seeley autant que son grand-père l'avait été pour lui...

Alors suite ou pas suite? ^^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les commentaires^^

* * *

><p>Au FBI, Booth se massait les tempes dans son bureau. Il tenait très bien l'alcool mais il se rendait compte avec l'âge, que les lendemains étaient de plus en plus durs. Malgré le mal de tête, il souriait. La soirée d'hier lui a fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Il pensait au départ se souler jusqu'à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes mais il fallait croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement. Après avoir quitté Jack et Margaret, il avait insisté pour raccompagner Angela puisqu'elle qu'elle était à pied. Quand il s'arrêta devant sa porte, il se sentit nerveux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Dans un sens, il ne voulait pas passer la nuit seul et il est vrai que de s'endormir avec une femme aussi séduisante qu'Angela lui plaisait. Après tout quel homme se serait pas tenté ? Mais dans un autre sens, il ne savait pas s'il le voulait parce qu'il était en manque d'amour ou simplement pour faire du mal à Brennan en couchant avec sa meilleure amie, sûrement celle qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Il n'avait pas le droit de mêler Angela à leur histoire. Après tout, il se doutait que l'artiste ne serait pas d'accord pour ce genre d'aventure et avait dû en parler, déjà, avec sa meilleure amie. Il se résigna et embrassa doucement l'artiste sur la joue avant de partir. Elle en parue même soulagée car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force mentale pour le repousser.<p>

Il rentra donc chez lui, seul. Une fois dans son appartement, il alla directement dans sa chambre et sortit le carton qu'il avait placé sur les étagères et s'assit sur son lit pour en faire l'inventaire. Il retira Grizzy et le prit dans ses mains en souriant. Exactement le même sourire qu'il avait eu trente ans plus tôt lorsque Jack le lui a donner. Il garda l'objet dans main droite et prit de la gauche une photo qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un bon moment. Elle avait été prise pendant cette fameuse semaine de pêche. Lui, se tenant entre son grand-père et Jack avec dans ses mains, son trophée de guerre. La plus grosse perche que son grand-père avait vu et qu'il avait réussi à attraper seul avec les encouragements des autres. Il s'allongea sur le lit en gardant son nounours et la photo sur lui, pour s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres quelques minutes plus tard tel un petit garçon de trente-sept ans.

XXXOOOXXX

En milieu de matinée, son patron entra dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour ! » Il ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta net en voyant la mine son agent. « Vous faites une drôle de tête ce matin. »

« Oh, j'ai fait une soirée téquila avec une amie hier soir. »

« J'ai de l'aspirine dans mon bureau si vous voulez. »

« Non, c'est bon j'en ai mais merci quand même. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis le directeur se lança.

« Il n'y a pas de malentendu entre nous ? »

« Non. »

« Je vous ai trouvé plutôt évasif hier. Je vous avais demandé s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux et vous m'avez répondu que non. »

Il est vrai qu'Hacker avait été quelqu'un de droit en lui demandant s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Qu'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre Brennan et lui. N'importe quel homme de pouvoir au FBI se serait servi de son statut pour passer devant lui mais pas Hacker. Cette question lui parue pourtant étrange venant de son supérieur dans la mesure où les relations entre agents et consultants sont interdites.

« Notre relation est strictement professionnelle. »

« Si je m'étais douté de votre venue, je serais parti plus tôt. »

« Elle me l'aurait dit de toute façon. Tant que vous compartimentez, ça ne me pose pas de problème. »

Hacker hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Content d'avoir régler ce détail. Tous les dossiers seront prêts ce soir ? »

« Vous les aurez en fin d'après-midi comme convenu. »

« Je vous laisse travailler. »

Il ne lui en voulait pas de cette relation, il en voulait à Brennan. Après tout, comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de sortir avec sa partenaire ? Une femme avec un corps de rêve et une intelligence incroyable. Quel homme sur terre ne voudrait pas d'elle comme amante ? Il en était bien tombé amoureux alors il pouvait très bien comprendre Hacker.

Il essayait de saisir ce qui le dérangeait tant dans cette relation, autre le fait qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il serait tombé sur un de ses amants d'un soir, ça ne l'aurait pas réellement gêné plus que cela. Alors qu'elle était vraiment la différence entre lui et un autre homme? Peut-être le fait de le croiser dans les couloirs chaque jour et de voir sa mine rayonnante. S'imaginer ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire sa partenaire pour le rendre aussi joyeux ou bien voir la femme qu'il aimait lui faire des faveurs sexuelles en l'échange de choses qui concernaient le travail.

C'était peut-être tout simplement une histoire de fierté. Chez un homme, ça suffisait pour faire des ravages.

_Elle doit sûrement hurler son nom en s'envoyant en l'air alors que je passe mes soirées seul._

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire ? Que leur relation soit charnelle ou émotionnelle. Si c'était que pour le sexe, cela voulait dire en quelque sorte qu'elle se servait de son patron comme un objet et que s'il l'apprenait, ça pourrait lui porter préjudice plus tard. Elle disait que lorsqu'elle elle avait besoin d'un rapport sexuel, elle préférait contacter d'anciens partenaires. Alors pourquoi ferait-elle ça si c'était pour le sexe ?

_Et si elle voulait quelque chose plus de sérieux ?_

XXXOOOXXX

Il était finalement assez content que tous les dossiers soient bouclés. Les affaires concernant les enfants étaient une véritable torture pour lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à les donner à son patron et il pourrait enfin commencer son week-end et essayer de sortir toutes ces horreurs de sa tête. Mais pas de chance pour lui, il y avait une chose qu'il avait oubliée.

« Booth ? »

Il reconnut la voix de sa coéquipière mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

L'anthropologue fut surprise du ton légèrement agressif de son partenaire.

« Sweets ne vous a pas prévenu que le rendez-vous a encore une fois été déplacé?»

Il soupira en s'adossant contre son fauteuil.

« Si mais j'ai oublié. »

Il prit tous ses dossiers pour les donner à Hacker et sortit de la pièce. A son grand étonnement, il ne la laissa pas passer la première comme il le faisait la plupart du temps. Bien qu'elle ait horreur de la galanterie qui, pour elle, était une sorte de domination du mâle sur la femelle mais elle avait pris l'habitude de ce genre de geste venant de lui.

Dans la salle d'attente régnait un silence très pesant pour l'un, relaxant pour l'autre.

« Vous êtes nerveux ? »

« Pourquoi je le serai ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais vous semblez nerveux. »

« Depuis quand êtes- vous une spécialiste du comportement ? »

« Pas du comportement en général mais quand il s'agit de vous, je sais. »

« Vous en avez de la chance. Même après 5 ans de partenariat avec vous, vous arrivez encore à me surprendre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« C'est un compliment ? »

« Non. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et chercha de quoi lire sur la table basse devant eux. Elle s'arrêta sur un bouquin que Booth lisait pratiquement chaque fois.

« C'est étrange que vous n'ayez pas pris cette revue. C'est une nouvelle édition. »

« Il n'y a rien d'étrange. »

« Vous vous jetez dessus à chaque fois que nous venons ici bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. »

« De quoi vous voulez parler ? »

« Bien je me dis que cela doit être frustrant pour vous de regarder des voitures que vous n'avez pas les moyens de payer. Moi, je pourrai. »

_Merci, ça fait plaisir..._

« Vu comment vous les conduisez, ça ne servirait à rien. »

« Je suis une excellente conductrice. »

« Apprenez à passer la deuxième et on en reparle. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres à ce souvenir alors que lui avait le sourire.

« Vous voyez ! Vous êtes nerveux. »

Elle posa la revue sur la table.

« Je suis nerveux parce que je ne lis pas un magazine ? »

« Non vous êtes nerveux parce que vous respirez fort, vous êtes désagréable, vous tripotez votre balle dans votre poche et vous serrez... »

« Bon et si on passait en mode silence ? »

« Vous voyez ! Vous détestez le silence. »

L'ouverture de la porte du bureau de Sweets était une bénédiction pour lui. Il commençait à perdre patience mais elle n'avait pas totalement tort sur son état. Il était même très nerveux. Bien qu'il répète constamment que Sweets n'était qu'un gamin mais il savait aussi qu'il était tout sauf idiot. Il allait assez vite comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux.

« Je suis désolé pour ce chamboulement dans l'emploi du temps mais j'ai eu un imprévu. »

« A vrai dire, cela m'a plutôt arrangé. »

_l'opéra..._

« Il y a un problème, agent Booth ? »

« Oui, vous pensez que nous sommes à votre disposition et je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

Attaquer Sweets dès le début de la séance n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de cacher son angoisse.

« Non, ce n'est pas la bonne raison. Vous semblez préoccupé. »

_Et merde..._

« Ah vous voyez ! C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il ment en disant que tout va bien. »

« Peut-être parce que tout va très bien. Je suis encore le mieux placé pour savoir. »

Elle était vraiment frustrée qu'il ne veuille pas se confier à elle. Lui qui répétait sans arrêt que les coéquipiers devaient souvent se parler. Que cela renforçait les liens.

« J'ai été surpris de ne pas vous voir à la soirée en l'honneur de la découverte du docteur Brennan. »

« J'étais occupé.»

Le jeune psychologue avait tout de suite compris la raison de son absence lorsqu'il avait aperçu la belle anthropologue accompagnée de son supérieur.

« Ça devait être quelque chose de très important. »

« Il faisait de la paperasse. »

Sa partenaire répondit avec rage en tournant la tête de l'autre côté de son coéquipier.

« Son absence vous a agacé plus que je ne le pensais. »

« C'est une réaction tout à fait normale. J'ai découvert une chose exceptionnelle. L'histoire égyptienne est ma plus grande passion dans l'histoire. Toute l'équipe était présente, c'est normal que je veuille la présence de mon partenaire pour venir me féliciter. Même le gouverneur a fait le déplacement mais non, monsieur préfère classer des dossiers alors que je sais qu'il a horreur de ça. »

« Cela fait partie de mon travail. »

Brennan lui jeta un regard assassin alors que lui gardait le sien sur le psychologue.

_Mais il se fout de moi ?_

Elle se leva, complètement énervée du peu de considération qu'il avait pour ses travaux.

« Ces dossiers sont plus importants que ce que j'ai fait ? »

S'en était trop pour lui. Il fallait la remettre à sa place. Il se leva et ouvrit ces chemises cartonnées pour en sortir plusieurs photos qu'il posa sur la table une par une.

« Je vais vous le dire de quoi parlent ces dossiers. Regardez le tableau de chasse de ce pédophile, treize enfants violés et étranglés en l'espace de huit mois. Des braqueurs de banque à la gâchette facile ont fait sept cambriolages et tués dix-huit personnes. Oh celui-là est mon préféré. Un petit garçon de l'âge de mon fils a été battu à mort avec une bouteille de Scotch parce que sa chambre n'était pas rangée. Allez voir les gens qui les aiment pour raconter votre découverte sur ce fils de pute d'Anok. Je suis sûr que vous les aurez vos félicitations. J'ai passé une sale semaine alors ARRÊTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE M'EMMERDER AVEC VOS CONNERIES ! »

Elle fit un pas en arrière devant l'excès de colère de Booth. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle savait qu'il était capable d'une grande violence mais il n'avait jamais été comme cela avec elle. Au moment où elle sentit une larme couler, elle quitta rapidement la pièce.

Sweets restait assis sans sortir le moindre mot. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris dans une dispute entre ses parents. Il faisait profil bas pour éviter d'être le prochain sur la liste de l'agent. Le claquement de porte le fit légèrement sursauter.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. »

Il était passé au bar et fut déçu de ne pas voir Jack. Il voulait l'appeler mais se résigna, ne voulant pas le déranger un vendredi soir pour ça. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette dispute. Il n'avait pas aimé être pris en grippe dès le début de la séance et il avait explosé. Il se souvint de ce que lui a dit sa partenaire sur Jared. Qu'à force de le protéger, il ne pourrait pas se protéger lui-même.

_Si je suis toujours gentil avec elle, comment se rendra-t-elle compte qu'elle va parfois trop loin ? Elle sait très bien que je passe mes journées en enquêtant sur des meurtres horribles. Comment ose-t-elle faire passer sa découverte avant le reste ?_

Il ne savait pas s'il avait eu tort ou raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Il avait un combat intérieur à mener contre un ange et démon.

_Repense à ce que tu lui as dit, crétin. Tu as fait pleurer la femme que tu aimes. Tu es content ? C'est ça pour toi l'amour ? Elle avait raison de s'énerver contre toi. Faut la comprendre aussi, elle est extrêmement fière de sa découverte et en plus sur un sujet qui a l'air de beaucoup la passionner et tu n'as même la décence de venir l'applaudir à son moment de gloire. Cette pauvre fille est restée toute sa jeunesse dans l'ombre et au moment où elle a les projecteurs braqués sur elle, tu n'es pas là ? Elle voulait juste la présence de ses amis et surtout celle de son partenaire._

Le remord commençait à s'emparer de lui quand il en entendit une autre.

_Tu as eu raison de t'énerver. Pour qui elle se prend de te clouer au pilori après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Je le dis depuis le début que tu es trop gentil avec cette fille. D'accord, elle a eu une enfance difficile mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi blessante avec toi après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Toi aussi tu as souffert. Tu as subi la fureur de ton père pour protéger un frère qui n'est même pas reconnaissant. Il lui a fallu une soirée pour faire croire à ta partenaire que tu es un loser. Après quatre ans passées à tes côtés, elle ose penser ça de toi. Déjà que se pavaner à la soirée avec ton patron est très limite mais ce n'est pas le pire. Elle a Osé parler du meatloaf pendant son rendez-vous alors qu'elle avait promis de ne pas parler de toi et tu sais très bien que cette histoire est beaucoup plus importante qu'elle n'y paraît. Et puis, si elle tenait tant que ça à ce que tu viennes, elle ne t'aurait pas invité à l'accompagner ? Régler ses dossiers est beaucoup plus important que de la regarder se parader avec ton patron. Pourquoi à ton avis est-elle toujours aussi blessante avec toi ? Sûrement parce qu'elle a trouvé un pigeon assez con pour lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle fait. Tu n'es qu'un petit cleps pour elle. Un petit toutou qui arrive au pas de course quand sa maitresse l'appelle. Tu as toujours su te faire respecter des autres depuis que tu es tout petit et tu n'es même pas foutu de dompter une fouine. Regarde-toi ! Après tout ce qu'elle te fait subir, tu restes là à te lamenter sur ton sort. Pourquoi au fait ? Lui avoir crié dessus ? Tu es vraiment pathétique. Conduis- toi comme un homme et arrête de te faire du souci pour des histoires de bonne femme._

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire machiavélique.

Chose plutôt rare, ce soir le démon avait mis une raclée à l'ange.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais comme on dit, vaut mieux tard que jamais :) Un Big MERCI pour ces gentils commentaires. Je poste la suite dans une semaine ou même avant si tout se passe bien. bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>La veille, une femme avait essayé d'accoster Booth au Royal Dinner. Elle avait pourtant tout pour plaire et c'était tout à fait son genre, belle, grande, blonde mais il était ailleurs pendant presque toute la conversation. Il n'arrivait pas à garder son attention sur cette femme qui avait l'air fort sympathique pourtant. Les dures paroles de l'agent tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il n'en avait presque pas dormi le soir même.<p>

Il revoyait sans cesse le visage triste de Brennan. Savoir qu'il en était la cause le bouleversait même si en ce moment leur relation était plutôt tendue.

_Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire ce que j'ai fait._

C'est au moment de taper à sa porte qu'il se raidit en entendant un rire venant de l'appartement ce qui le faisait sourire. Il avait toujours trouvé amusant le rire de Brennan et il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Un autre, peu de temps après venant de Hacker.

Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

_Cela fait un jour que j'ai le moral en vrac et elle s'amuse ?_

Aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, il aurait préféré la voir travailler toute la nuit au labo. Même si ça n'était pas bon pour elle mais au moins cela lui aurait laisser croire à quel point la dispute l'avait touché aussi.

Il resta un moment devant la porte, le visage complètement dévasté.

Était-ce sa punition pour avoir parlé à sa partenaire de cette manière qu'il subissait ça ? Il n'en savait rien.

Booth rentra chez lui puis s'écroula sur son canapé. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien de ce qu'il se passait entre eux en ce moment. Des fois, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester dans le coma. Au moins, il ne souffrait pas. La photo de son fils sur le mur d'en face le gifla mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser une chose pareille. Il devait prendre sa vie en main pour son petit garçon. Il se leva avec rage pour aller à sa chambre. Il en avait marre de se lamenter sur son sort. Il prit un sac plastique et y jeta dedans tout ce qui lui rappelait sa partenaire pour le mettre sur une étagère de son placard.

_Il n'y a qu'un con comme moi pour tomber amoureux d'une femme à cause d'un rêve. C'est fini maintenant, si elle veut tellement tant que ça rester avec mon patron, tant mieux pour elle. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire de son samedi soir quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il vérifia le numéro et sourit en voyant le nom.

Une fois le ventre bien plein, Jack et Booth décidèrent de se reposer sur un matelas pneumatique dans la piscine pour digérer tranquillement. Lui qui pensait passer la soirée dans un bar, il était bien content d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Jack. Il avait deux billets au premier rang pour un match de boxe très attendu et l'agent fut très heureux d'avoir pu assister au combat d'aussi près et il avait même pu saluer les boxeurs car son ami les connaissait. Ça lui rappelait les matchs qu'il allait voir avec son grand-père quand il était adolescent. Ils avaient fini la soirée chez son ami, profitant que sa femme soit partie avec son groupe de lecture pour la soirée et ainsi laisser les hommes quelques heures entre eux. En gros, descendre un maximum de bières et profiter de la viande grillée au barbecue sans remarque pour le cholestérol.

Ils observaient le ciel en silence, appréciant le calme et la chaleur bien que le soleil eut disparu. Booth n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme qui aimait se confier aux autres. Il devait tenir ça de son grand-père qui ne lui parlait jamais de ses soucis mais à cet instant, il voulait plus que tout vider son sac. Bien que cela fasse peu de temps qu'ils soient retrouvés, le lien qui les a unissait 30 ans plus tôt n'avait pas du tout disparu et était même renforcé. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Seeley avait été souvent mis de côté par ses parents à l'arrivée de Jared. Un peu moins par sa mère mais il était vrai que toute l'attention de la maison était sur son petit-frère ce qui attristait souvent l'ainé. Une fois chez son grand-père, il était de nouveau le centre du monde et cela lui plaisait.

Il fallait croire que Jack lisait en lui car il entama la conversation.

« Et sinon côté sentimental, comment ça se passe ?»

Booth fronça les sourcils, surpris puis rit nerveusement en lui disant que c'était vraiment la loose en ce moment mais lui raconta quand même son histoire avec Brennan. Il lui parla absolument de tout concernant sa partenaire et même des erreurs qu'il a pu commettre comme la fameuse ligne qu'il avait instaurée.

« Maintenant tu connais tout sur la super vie sentimentale de Seeley Booth.» Il lui envoya un petit sourire pour masquer sa tristesse mais l'intonation voulait dire tout le contraire. « A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?»

« Tu sais, chacun a sa propre vision de l'amour. Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour te conseiller.»

« Un conseil de vieux sage est toujours bon à prendre.» répliqua Booth taquin, ce qui fit rire Jack.

« Ecoute, je fais partie des hommes qui ont un égo surdimensionné et honnêtement, si j'étais aussi proche d'une femme comme ta partenaire et qu'elle saute dans les bras de mon frère et que du jour au lendemain, je passe pour un loser à ses yeux. Je n'aurais pas pardonné aussi facilement. Si ça se trouve, je n'aurais même pas pardonné du tout. C'est horrible ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle aurait pu avoir confiance en toi après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle.»

« C'est vrai que je lui pardonne facilement mais j'ai toujours détesté rester en froid avec elle.»

Booth lui avait même parlé de la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Angela et sa patronne dans le bureau de l'artiste. Qu'elles s'indignaient que Brennan puisse penser que son partenaire était un Booth allégé.

« Puis, faut vraiment être aveugle et irrationnelle pour penser que Jared est un vrai Booth et c'est plutôt lui qui a profité de ton succès dans l'armée.»

Booth lui sourit, amusé par la réaction de son ami.

« A t'entendre, ce n'était pas un de tes grands amis.»

« Pas du tout même. Sans vouloir être méchant avec lui, il avait une trop grande gueule pour un type qui n'en a pas beaucoup vu. Ça restait un bon bureaucrate mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.» Booth éclata de rire. Quelque part, ça le rassurait d'entendre ça. « Enfin bref, on ne parlait pas de ça.»

« Ca m'a fait beaucoup de mal qu'elle pense ça de moi mais tu sais dans un sens, je ne lui parle pratiquement jamais de mon passé militaire.»

« Vu tes décorations, c'est logique et c'est ça qui fait de toi un grand soldat car tu n'as pas besoin de te vanter de tes exploits. C'est une mentalité que j'admire chez un homme.»

Booth lui sourit, flatté.

« Tu penses que je devrai me battre pour elle et espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose ?»

« Se battre ou ne rien faire, c'est à toi seul de prendre cette décision. Le problème est que tu n'es même pas sûr de ce que tu ressens pour elle alors le choix n'est pas simple. C'est comme si tu faisais tapis au poker sans même regarder tes cartes. Le pari est risqué.»

« Oui mais ça marche des fois.»

« C'est vrai mais parfois non.»

« Ce qui m'énerve est qu'elle sait ce que je traverse en ce moment. J'ai du mal à faire du ménage dans ma tête à cause de ce coma. Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait besoin d'un homme dans son lit puisque ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu de relation. Je me dis que si les sentiments sont réciproques alors pourquoi coucher avec un gars proche de moi ?»

« Là, tu marques un point. Tu penses qu'elle fait ça parce que tu as eu une relation avec sa supérieure ?»

Booth marqua un petit silence avant de répondre.

« Pour se venger ? Non je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas son genre. Je pense qu'elle le fait sans se rendre compte des conséquences mais tu peux être sûr que si je lui fais la remarque, elle me le balancera dans la tronche.»

« Ce n'est peut-être pas juste un coup d'un soir. Elle doit avoir le béguin pour lui. Ces choses-là ne se décident pas, ça nous tombe dessus et on y peut rien. Toi-même tu le dis qu'elle est différente quand il est là.»

« C'est vrai qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.»

« Et puis tu m'as demandé si tu dois te battre pour elle mais est-ce qu'elle se bat pour toi ?»

Là, fallait dire que Jack lui avait posé une colle et Booth ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. Leur relation était très étrange mais il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait sa partenaire. Il y avait un lien profond qui les unissait mais il n'était pas indestructible. Il en avait eu la preuve quand son frère avait débarqué à Washington il y a un peu plus d'un an. Il revoyait Jared demander une belle femme intelligente pour l'accompagner à la soirée et sa partenaire se jeter immédiatement dans ses bras preuve que le militaire avait tapé dans l'œil de la ravissante anthropologue.

A cette époque, Booth était été très inquiet car il connaissait très bien son frère. Il savait qu'il adorait piquer les personnes proches de lui, c'était même pour cela qu'il a été voir Camille en premier. Il savait aussi qu'il rabaissait souvent Booth pour se mettre en valeur vis-à-vis des autres. Il avait essayé avec Rebecca et Camille et s'était pris une gifle mais avec Brennan, Booth avait eu un doute. Quelque part il avait énormément confiance en sa partenaire mais il était loin d'imaginer que sa meilleure amie allait changer sa vision de lui en l'espace d'une soirée. Le coup de poignard a été la discussion dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Quand elle lui a demandé pourquoi la police n'avait pas reconnu son mérite dans l'affaire puis lui parla de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jared sur lui. Qu'il avait peur du succès. Il était déjà très bouleversé que la promotion lui soit passé sous le nez à cause des écarts de conduite de son frère mais le fait que sa partenaire ne croit plus en lui avait brisé le cœur. Il aurait pu lui dire que c'était pour éviter que la carrière de Jared soit brisée pour conduite en état d'ivresse histoire et lui clouer le bec mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Brennan puisse le considérer comme un loser après quatre ans passées à ses côtés. Elle lui avait fait un beau discours en remettant en cause une règle de l'anthropologie, ce qui l'avait étonné. Il lui avait pardonné finalement peu de temps après en lui rappelant qui lui fallait du temps pour guérir de cette blessure mais cette trahison lui laissait toujours un gout amer.

Mais cette histoire avec Hacker avait pour effet de ré-ouvrir toutes ces vielles blessures. La nouvelle relation de sa partenaire n'est pas la seule chose qui le mettait dans cet état car il savait avoir sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. C'est lui qui avait imposé cette fameuse ligne alors ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'elle aille voir ailleurs même si cela lui déplaisait. Brennan ne se serait jamais permis d'empêcher à Booth d'avoir une relation avec qui que ce soit. Il sentait que le problème venait plutôt de lui. Tous les anciens amants de l'anthropologue n'avaient pas perdu de temps à lui faire du rentre dedans alors que Booth non. Il voulait y aller progressivement mais il fallait croire qu'il avait trop attendu et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de son patron. Il fallait faire avec mais quelque part, il pensait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour elle car Hacker avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête. Il ne voulait que son bonheur et si c'était avec lui, qu'il en soit ainsi. Surtout, si elle démarrait une relation avec un homme peu de temps après avoir voulu un enfant de lui, c'était peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensembles. Ça lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux et d'avoir le déclic qu'il avait besoin pour passer à autre chose et de la considérer comme une simple partenaire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais tourner la page et faire des rencontres. Je viens de le comprendre à l'instant.»

« Comment tu en es venu à cette conclusion ?»

« Bah je me dis que c'est le destin qui a décidé. Quelque part, si elle ressentait des sentiments pour moi, elle ne se serait pas jetée sur un type devant mes yeux donc...ça ne servira à rien d'espérer des choses qui ne vont sûrement jamais arriver. Puis, je ne suis même pas sûr de mes sentiments pour elle alors c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être vrais.»

Jack lui donna un léger coup d'épaule en souriant.

« Je suis content. Toi aussi tu as besoin d'une femme pour décompresser après une dure journée de travail. Puis un gaillard comme toi ne va pas rester seul longtemps. Seeley part à la chasse...»

«...et je ne compte pas rentrer bredouille.»

«HOURA.»

Ils trinquèrent et continuèrent à regarder le ciel.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi le FBI ?»

« Oh ! J'avais quitté l'armée puis j'ai été instructeur de tir à Quantico. Tu sais, j'ai tué pas mal de monde quand j'étais sniper chez les rangers alors je me dis que maintenant j'espère arrêter autant d'assassins.»

« Tu te considérais vraiment comme un assassin ?»

Booth le fixa un instant.

« Honnêtement, la seule différence que j'avais avec un tueur à gage est qu'il est mieux payé.»

« Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord mais je peux comprendre ton raisonnement. Je suis passé par là aussi. C'est pas simple de faire comme si de rien était quand on a autant de sang sur les mains.»

« Ouais, ça tu peux le dire...»

« Puis ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que tu sois au FBI, je pense qu'on a assez de pourris dans nos frontières alors pas besoin d'aller les chercher à l'étranger. Tu travailles au département criminel ?»

« Oui mais j'ai commencé dans l'anti-gang. Je travaillais en étroite collaboration avec l'agent spécial Bob Brown.»

Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Ce nom me dit quelque chose.»

« C'est un des agents du FBI les plus connus du pays. Il a résolu le casse du siècle dans les années 90.»

« Ah voilà ! Celui de New-York ?»

« Oui. C'est de loin le meilleur agent avec qui j'ai travaillé mais je ne lui ai jamais dit sinon il aurait eu les chevilles qui enflent. Il n'est peut-être pas soldat mais crois-moi sur parole, il en a la trempe. Une vraie tête brulée et un dingue de la gâchette. Il n'a pas peur d'aller au contact et par-dessus tout, il adore emmerder ses supérieurs. Il me rappelle moi quand j'étais dans l'armée.»

Jack éclata de rire.

« Vous formiez une équipe de choc quelque part. Lui est un héros au FBI et toi dans l'armée.»

« Ouais même le directeur nous surnomme Tango et Cash parce que quand on travaille ensemble, il y a souvent de la casse. Sa dernière idée était de traverser le hall d'un building en bagnole sous prétexte que c'est un raccourci.»

« Je pense que des deux, c'est lui Cash.»

« Tu as tout compris...autant il me sort par les yeux les trois quarts du temps mais je suis plus proche de lui que je l'ai été avec mon propre frère.»

« C'est souvent comme ça quand on affronte la mort ensemble. Ça crée des liens.»

« Ouais mais nous ça nous arrive un peu trop souvent. En gros, pratiquement à chaque fois qu'on travaille ensemble.»

« En même temps, je pense que c'est aussi un peu pour l'action que tu fais ce métier.»

« C'est sûr.»

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent d'observer les étoiles.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Booth fut raccompagné à sa voiture par Jack.

« Ce que je déteste travailler un dimanche. Les criminelles n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour la vie privée des agents du FBI.»

« En effet. On s'est bien amusé hier soir.»

« Oh ça oui. Il faudra le faire plus souvent.»

« Tu peux venir autant que tu le souhaites. Tu es chez toi ici.»

« Merci mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viendrai pas squatter.»

« ça ne me dérange pas, ça me fait de la visite. Autre chose, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à me le demander.»

« C'est d'accord.»

« J'ai bien dit quoi que ce soit.»

Il insista bien sur les derniers mots. Booth lui sourit.

« Ok, très bien merci.»

« Allez et fait attention à toi. Ramène tes fesses en un seul morceau.»

« Je préférerai. Bye.»

Booth enclencha la première et partit.

« Bye, mon garçon.»

Jack suivit le véhicule du regard avec le sourire mais resta quand même inquiet pour lui.


End file.
